The Good, the Bad, and the Demon
by MovieVillain
Summary: Set in the 2012 series and Soul Hackers, April has an old friend and her name is Hitomi. However, she has a tragic event in her mind that she is going to take revenge on the demon who caused this tragedy. For this story, April is the protagonist, Nemissa is the deuteragonist, and Hitomi is the tritagonist.
1. Bad Future

Inside in one of the headquarters of the Kraang found in New York City, April is in for a confrontation with a masked woman covering her whole face with a silver samurai ponytail, and wearing a white armor and black bodysuit. Too bad she has lost the fight.

"Guagh!" April screamed in pain before she falls to the ground.

"Hm," muttered the masked woman.

"Who are you? Answer me!" the redhead demanded while trying to reach out for her.

Too bad for her is that her opponent won't answer her. Instead, she brandishes a big sword made of steel towards her direction.

"It's over," the warrior stated.

_My legs... They're like stone..._ April thought weakly.

The figure assumes a menacing stance, her sword ready to kill the teenage girl. April knows this is going to be the end of her life as she knows it. Too bad she couldn't get the Turtles and Casey here in time to rescue her. With her injuries, she can't make a move in her own defense. All she can do now is let the masked warrior put an end to her life once and for all.

One blow, and that's it.

Suddenly, some electrical force has appeared to take the samurai away from her moment of killing the young girl.

"Why, you... You dare to intervene, demon?!" was the samurai's last words before she disappeared by some force.

"Wait, she's gone? Was that magic or science just now, or what?" April looks confused by the turn of events while trying to get up from the ground. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Suddenly, she feels shaking all over the place she's standing right now.

"Oh, no! The portal!"

As the portal opened, she saw something come out. It's a white-haired green-skinned alien girl wearing a black bodysuit.

"Coming out already? Well, doesn't this suck?"

"Ap... April!" the alien whose name is Kara said in joy. "It's been so forever! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"That makes one of us. Cut this manners of yours," the redhead said angrily. "I didn't come here to talk to you."

"Of course not, silly. You came to kill me."

"Killing is for people. Destroy is what I'm going do to you," April readies her fan weapon.

"Hehehe... Of course. Me... the world... everything in it!" Kara said with joy on her face. "Once you get going with that fan of yours, you just can't help yourself!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'll do it, too. All you have to do is wish for the world to be destroyed, and I'll get your wish. I'm your girl, April."

"Shut up, you..."

"When we get together, it's going to be fireworks. We're going to destroy everything, over and over and over again. You know you wanna..."

"I said SHUT UP!" April won't hear anymore of her enemy's suggestion.

"Come on, April. I'll hold you in my arms."

As Kara charges with her sword and makes blows, April blocks them and throws her off. Next, she jumps to her for a kick, which she is thrown to a wall from that. This doesn't stop Kara to charge at her, and they exchange blows. Unbeknownst to them, some pink brain-like creature is seeing this encounter and that is a Kraang.

The redhead is about to make use of some power from her right hand, but her attempt to do so failed when the alien stabbed. Luckily, the former shouts so loud that a psychic wave appeared to send her enemy flying. It looks like she is tiring out from the fight.

_I'm paralyzed again..._ she thought.

"What's the matter, April?" Kara asked sinisterly. "You're done playing hard to get?"

"Shut up, you..."

"Hehehe.. Don't worry. I won't tell you much. Let's just become one, here and now."

"No, you..." April tried to stop this threat.

Before she could do so, Kara has summoned a barrage of swords to stab her with. In fact, she is stabbed all over her body with.

"Guaaah!" April cried with pain.

"Yes, April! Give me more energy! I want more!"

With this, the alien approaches her closely and stabs her sword to the girl's chest.

"April..." Kara wraps her arms around her after this.

Feeling satisfied with the outcome, they both fell into the portal that leads to Dimension X. As they did, a figure with silver hair and a black leather outfit leads into pursuit.

"No! Don't go!" the figure begged.

_That voice... Nemissa?_ April sees the person trying to save her life.

"Sister!" the third wheel of the encounter exclaimed for her name.

"You idiot! Get out of here! Run!"

It is too late to cry for help as April feels the darkness within her is going out of control. That which was April is becoming something different. Something monstrous...

And then...

"It's always the same," the Kraang stated with a female voice. "No matter how many times the scene replays, this is always the result."

It approaches the person pursuing the two, and judging by her condition, she is critically injured from her battles and going through the portal that leads them to the other dimension.

This is quite a bad future for the players of the scene.


	2. Meeting Hitomi

As soon as she goes outside the school now that classes are over for the day, April happens to see a girl with brown hair and light skin. The girl is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, red vest, brown skirt, black pantyhose, white knee-length socks, and black boots.

She knows who that girl is.

"Hitomi? Is that you?" she asked.

"Hello, April. Yes, it's me," was the reply.

Realizing on whom it is, the redhead runs to the girl and gives her a hug.

"It's good to see you, Hitomi."

"It's good to see you, too, April."

The two girls take a walk to the streets of New York City.

"So, what are you doing here?" April started.

"I took part of the student exchange program, and I'm allowed to stay here for two weeks," Hitomi replied.

"That's good to hear. In fact, I got something cool to show you, but promise you won't tell anyone about it."

"Okay, April. I promise."

As soon as they reached the underground lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the four of them are in for a surprise.

"YOU INVITED ANOTHER HUMAN HERE?!" they screamed.

"Don't worry, she's not a stranger if that's what you're thinking," April makes the introduction. "This is Hitomi Tono, and she's an old friend. Say hi."

"Hi!" the Turtles greeted.

"Well, you bought another human here, huh?" a black-haired boy arrived.

"Oh, this is Casey, Hitomi. He also knew about the Turtles," April introduced.

"Nice to meet you, m'lady," Casey said to the brunette woman as he bows his head to her like how a gentleman introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you, too, Casey," Hitomi greeted back while blushing.

"If you ask me, they would be a great pairing," Donatello stated, referring to Casey and Hitomi. With this, he is free to be with April.

"Sounds like you will be the perfect boyfriend and girlfriend," Mikey teased.

The smart anthropomorphic turtle face-palmed at this moment, and Splinter arrives to the living room.

"So you must be the famous Hitomi Tono," the rat arrived.

"Is that a giant rat?" Hitomi cowers in fear behind April.

"Don't be afraid. He won't bite," the redhead reassures her friend. "She's just shy."

"I see. Please to meet you, I'm Splinter," the rat offered his hand.

"Same here," the brunette comes out of hiding grabs it and they shook hands.

While this happens, Splinter looks at her outfit from head to toe.

"Um, young lady, no offense but you should do something about your clothes. They don't look good on you at all," he started.

"Hey, these clothes look really cute on me!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Sure, like April's," the mentor pointed his thumb on the kunoichi. In fact, she's wearing a yellow shirt with a black undershirt, short jeans, black pantyhose, white knee-length socks with two blue stripes, and black boots. Everyone can see what's common in their wardrobe is the black pantyhose, white knee-length socks, and black boots.

"Well, you two look hot with those tights, socks, and boots outfit," Casey complimented.

"No offense, but you two suck at Fashion Department," Mikey insulted. This causes both April and Hitomi mad enough to hit him in the head. "Ow!"

"Knock it off!" both girls stated angrily.

"I look cute in those clothes," Hitomi said.

"Same with mine," April also said.

And they look happy with their wardrobe.

"Now, I'm going to tell you all this interesting story you all want to hear," the redhead sits on the couch with Hitomi and Donatello. The rest sits on the floor. They were all waiting to tell her this story. "I know Hitomi since childhood. You can say we're best friend, and it's been ten years. Until one day, this person suddenly took that happiness away from me. Hitomi is missing by that time so I was left to die on that day."

The Turtles and Casey are shocked by this.

"What happened?!" Leo said in concern. "Are you hurt?!"

"Yes, I'm hurt, Leo," April replied before continuing her story. "This person or demon… she just stabbed me with her sword when I arrived at our house that is on fire. There's a figure manipulating her somehow, and I'm sure she is a demon as well. She ruined my life, and so is that person. Luckily, Dad is not here to see this. What I'm telling you all is not some ordinary story, it's reality. I'm going to restore what happened back there, and destroy a certain someone."

Everybody look surprised by this story. However, Hitomi expresses fear in this one.

"I hope she isn't talking about me," Michelangelo said with fear.

"Of course I'm not talking about you, Mikey," April said as she got up.

"Then, who is?" Raphael asked with a cocky voice.

"You wouldn't understand," the teenager rebuked the question.

"Um, April…" Hitomi attempted to tell her friend of some news.

"Not now, Hitomi. I have something more to add. When I see that someone, that demon, I'm going to kick her butt so hard for causing me a lot of grief years ago."

"Yeah, but…"

"If I know her, she can't manifest physically so she has to possess someone; a woman, that is. When that happens, I'm going to kill her and her host!"

Those words are enough for Hitomi to shut her mouth on what she is going to tell April.

"April, I know how you feel, but taking revenge won't make you feel better," Splinter comforts his student by putting his hand to her shoulder. "It will only bring you more pain."

"I'll bare it in mind…" April calmed down before asking her old friend. "Hitomi, do you want to sleep here with me for the night?"

"Sure, why not?" the brunette agreed, and the Turtles and Casey are overjoyed at this event.

As Splinter looked at Hitomi, he could feel an evil aura that is hidden within her.

"Could it be…?"


	3. Nightmare

When nighttime reaches, the Turtles are sleeping at their rooms while April, Casey, and Hitomi are sleeping in the living room. Casey is on the sofa while April and Hitomi are next to each other in sleeping bags.

For April, she isn't having a good dream. She's having a nightmare. Not just any nightmare, she dreamt the incident from ten years ago.

From that burning house, the place this incident happened…

_"AH!" April screamed in pain from her injuries._

_"How's tricks, little April? Does that hurt? I bet it does! The first always does! AHAHAHAHAHA!" the demoness from the dark exclaimed with sadism._

_"Who are you?!"_

_"I don't know. Wanna take a guess?"_

_"The house, the people inside… why did you…?"_

_"Burn and kill 'em respectively? They bored me so much, you know. Those people got their comeuppance!"_

_"Nemissa, take Hitomi, and run!" April turns to her older sister with silver hair and she is holding a katana. Unfortunately, she is not following this order. "Nemissa!"_

_"Fault…" muttered the sister._

_"Huh?"_

_"This… this is all your fault, Sister. All your fault! Always, Sister… always! She…"_

_"Nemissa, what are you talking about?"_

_"As much as I want to stick and paint your blood to this place, I'm leaving. Ta-ta," the figure said._

_"Wait, you…"_

_"Aw, is the little baby April passing out? You did lose a lot of blood. So, are you gonna die? I bet you won't. Let's see if your survived that incident. I'm taking your mother as a memento."_

_The figure leaves behind the two._

_"Goodbye… Sister," the older sister slashes with her sword that she sends a lot of shockwaves as the house went crashing._

_"Wait! Wait!" April begged._

_As she is left to die in this incident, tears are falling down from her eyes as rain falls to wash the fire away. She crawled to the mud and tried to get up._

_"Wait…" the redhead girl got up, but only for a short time before falling down. "Nemissa… Hitomi… and Mom…"_

_Unfortunately for her, no one is left in the ashes of the burnt house._

_"Are you here, Mom? Nemissa… Hitomi…"_

_But no one is there and she is on a verge of dying._

_Just then, a young brunette child, Hitomi, arrives to her friend's help._

_"Don't worry, I'll save you, April," she said while crying._

Then, April wakes up from her nightmare with a frightening look. She will never forget that incident when she was a kid.

"When will this nightmare stop?!" she cried, then she noticed her friend is missing from her sleeping bag. "Huh? Hitomi, where are you?"


	4. Sibling Rivalry

As she searches for her friend, April noticed a mysterious figure by the kitchen.

"Who's there?"

The figure has pale skin, silver hair, light blue eyes, and dark lipstick. She knows who that is; the person who caused the tragedy when they were kids. Realizing this, she grabs her weapon, a fan, with an angry expression on her face.

"NEMISSA!"

As she calls out her name and charges, the demon is ready with a smile on her face and has her katana prepared. April makes her attack, but the demon dodges that, and they exchanged blows which the third one has their weapons locked on each other. April has an angry expression while Nemissa has a smiling expression.

"Nemissa, you monster! I'll never forgive you!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Ahahahaha! Sister!" the demon looks happy for the reunion.

"April, what the…?" Casey suddenly wakes up from his sleep and takes a fighting stance on her opponent.

"Casey, stay out of this! This is between us only!" April stopped him from making an attack. Good thing he understood this so he stands back from the fight.

As she looks on her sister wearing her old friend's clothes, she realizes what this means.

"You're possessing Hitomi's body, aren't you?"

"That's right, Sister," Nemissa confirmed her question and looks at the redhead's clothes from head to toe. She chuckles at this. "You know, April, you're just like Hitomi. You have little fashion sense. In fact, like her outfit in the body I'm possessing, yours is awful and tacky."

"What did you say?!" April looks angry by this insult. "Hitomi and I find what we're wearing right now cute so get used to that outfit she's wearing on that body you're possessing, Nemissa!"

"I couldn't care less what she's wearing… Anyway, I'm so glad we're finally able to meet again after all these years! I've waited for this moment, you know! I'm dying to kill you again!"

The two sisters attempted to attack each other again, but their weapons are locked once again. This is the moment April is waiting for; to get back at the person who started this event when she was a kid.

"I dreamed of this day for so long, and now that it has come, I'm enjoying myself," Nemissa stated.

"Your fantasies suck, Nemissa," April scoffed at this statement. "Look, I got a bunch of questions that need answering like 'why do you possess Hitomi's body?' But first… FIRST, I'm going to beat the everloving stuffing out of you."

"You'll have to do better than that, Sister. Wouldn't you rather kill me instead? After all, you said you're going to kill me by killing that person I'm possessing, and I possess your old friend right here and now. What are you going to do about that? It's all I can do not to cut you to ribbons where you stand!"

"Try it, ghoul! I don't even know why I wasted my breath talking to you. Let's see if I can exorcise you out of that human body right now."

"Ahahahahahaha! That's the spirit! Let's kill each other, over and over and over again!"

As the two stopped their block, Nemissa sends an electric attack from her right hand, but April stopped it. The latter makes her next move, but the former blocks it and is about to send an attack. Luckily, April sends a kick to her stomach to get away from this. Nemissa charges at her, but her sister dodges that by jumping high and sending a little scratch to her face and a kick to her.

"Impressive," the demoness healed from the cut that was on her face. "So you improved, little sister. I'll give you that. Let's see if you learned something new!"

Then they exchanged blows…

"Isn't this fun, Sister?!" she said excitingly.

Getting tired of her way of fun, April decided to end this quickly.

"Don't get cocky!" she exclaimed as her right hand is filled with pink energy.

"Wha…?" Nemissa jumped out of the way from this.

Afterwards, April formed a fist with her right hand while the pink energy is still there. She charges to her demon sister with a punch, but Nemissa dodges that. Luckily, April turns that around and hits her successfully to the air, and sends a kick to her downwards.

That ends their fight. However, the noise has awoken the Turtles as they witnessed the aftermath of the fight.

"What the…?!" Raphael is surprised by the mess made from the fight.

"What just happened?" Leonardo asked.

"_This_ is what just happened!" April replied by pointing her finger to the battered Nemissa.

"Who is she?" Donatello asked the next question.

"I bet she's the demon girl you talked about, right?" Michelangelo asked, and he's right about that.

"Yes, Mikey, she is. Her name is Nemissa and she's my older sister," April confirmed the question and added one detail.

"YOUR SISTER?!" the Turtles and Casey are surprised by the revelation.

"But you never told us about her!" Donatello is in for a confusing statement.

"It's a long story. Let me make this clear for you, Donnie. She's the certain someone I talked to you about," April pointed out the details.

"You mean the one who caused that fire from your house ten years ago?"

"Yup, that's her."

"Oh…" the Turtles and Casey finally get what April is telling them.

"What's the matter, Sister? You're not going to finish me off?" Nemissa said as she tries to stand up from her injuries. She couldn't believe how strong her younger sister has become.

"Like I said, I need answers. I'm not here for you," April replied. "You and I will have a long talk in the morning about this, so don't think about hiding in Hitomi, you hear me?"

Just as she tries to walk away, Nemissa grabs her ankle.

"The Dark One… must disappear. That's why, Sister… why you can't… can't go…" she said weakly.

"Save your strength, you stubborn demon…" April muttered under her breath.

"It looks like she knows what April is," Mikey said with amusement.

"Gee, you think?" Raph asked with annoyance.

"Sister… you're not enough. You… can't… change anything…" Nemissa still tried to get up despite with her injuries.

"You were standing before. Now you're not. How's that for a change?"

"Sister… You need to die, Sister! That's why I'll… be the one to… ki… kiii…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Nemissa falls down once again.

"I told you to save your strength," April said with a smile due to the result. "That brat… Oh, that reminds me."

She has won the fight, but she will pull one final trick on her opponent.


	5. Secrets

Now that the battle is over, it is safe for April to pull her final trick on her opponent. Placing her left hand on Nemissa's forehead and two fingers from her right hand towards her forehead, glowing pink energy started to glow on the pale-skinned woman. As the glowing stopped, she regained consciousness.

"Hitomi, is that you?" the redhead asked her best friend.

"Yes, April, it's me," was her reply. To everyone's surprise, she still has Nemissa's appearance. "What?"

"Um, Hitomi, look at yourself in the mirror, but don't scream," April grabs a hand mirror. "You don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"Although there already is..." Splinter arrived to the group to see the outcome. "I saw what happened, and this demon is your object of revenge, April. Anyway, Hitomi, go ahead and scream if you want."

April gives the mirror to her friend as she looks at her new face with it.

"What the...?!" Hitomi screamed, but at time, surprised on what she just saw. "I don't believe this! I'm in control of my body, but I still have Nemissa's appearance! How did this happen?!"

"A possible side effect from using my power for this," April muttered.

"Your power? The way your right hand glows, is that your power?"

"Guys, can you leave us alone so we can talk privately?"

This prompt the Turtles, their sensei, and Casey to leave the living room to go to sleep. As for the latter, he went out to buy a drink.

"Okay, Hitomi, now that I know your secret, I'll tell you mine," April took a deep breath before speaking. "I wasn't born as a human. I'm a half-human, half-Kraang hybrid."

"So that's why you have that power. I know about the Kraang, I researched on that race. I never thought you were..." Hitomi stated.

"I didn't know about this until one night after that mission. I guess this is why I'm immune to poison and also their mutagen. Not to mention I got psychic powers like the one I like to call 'psychic punch'," her friend pondered about it while looking at her hand which she makes the energy glow.

"Psychic punch? Is that what you call when your right hand has that energy and you used it to punch Nemissa during the fight?"

"Yes, that's it. Wait, you know about our fight?"

"Nemissa may have control of my body, but I can still see and hear," Hitomi stated while looking at the hand mirror of her new form. "Your power, what did you do to her?"

"I locked her away in the deep recesses of your mind until there's a way to exorcise her out of your body. Once she's out, I'm going to settle the score with her for what happened on that day ten years ago," was her friend's reply. Then, she added a question. "Hitomi, how did Nemissa got out of the gun-type PC? Last time I heard of her, she's sealed away into that thing."

"Well, that's one thing I wanted to tell you, but you're not gonna like it."

Hitomi told her friend of how she and Keiji are on a mission for the group, the Spookies, and they ended up using the gun that ended up causing an error and unwittingly let Nemissa out to possess her body.

"WHAT?!" April yelled. "You let Nemissa out from that gun?! Are you crazy, Hitomi? She is a brat! Not to mention she's totally out of control! Tell me you weren't stupid enough to let her out like that!"

"Like I said, it's a mistake."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" the redhead asked her friend, but she started to have tears streaming down from her eyes. "Hitomi?"

"I shouldn't have come," Hitomi whispered.

"Huh?"

"I should never have come here!" her friend bawled as she put her hands to her new face. "I knew I won't be able to hide her from you since you two have quite a conflict. Why did I signed up for this exchange program?"

"Hey, don't cry, Hitomi," April tries to ease her friend.

"I tried telling you, but you're busy chewing Nemissa's head off. Not to mention you're planning to kill her even if you have to kill her host body," Hitomi added. "It doesn't matter now. Now that you know, I know what's going to happen next."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a demon, a monster. And you have the responsibility to get revenge on that monster who caused you pain."

As April thought about not hearing her friend's side of the story, she could feel guilty of this.

"So, are you going back home? Back to Amami City?"

"I guess..." was her reply while sniffing from crying.

"That's too bad," April puts her hand to Hitomi's shoulder. "I've been waiting to get a reunion with you, but I didn't expect Nemissa would appear. The truth is, ever since that day, I wanted to thank you for saving me from her. You healed me, and took care of me during that day. I could never thank you enough for that."

"Yes, I saw what just happened between the two of you, and she did all this damage because of me."

"That's what I'm thinking. You got this good reunion with me. Why go back?"

"You don't care if I look like this?" Hitomi asked about having Nemissa's appearance.

"All that matters is that even though you may have Nemissa's appearance, your mind is the same, Hitomi. You're still the same Hitomi I once knew all these years."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess," Hitomi wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"It's okay," April said. "I won't tell anyone about this, and I'm sure the people in the lair would do the same."

"April. I don't know if I can change back."

"Don't worry about that. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning. I'm sure you can control the change and even Nemissa's powers. Let's get some sleep."

Just as April fix their sleeping bags, Hitomi grabs her arm and wraps her arms around her for a hug. Of course, as her best friend, April returns the hug.

"Thank you, April," she said and she starts to cry again but happily. "Thank you so much. You're the best friend I could ever have."

"No problem, Hitomi. I'll take care of you. Everything will be alright. I promise," the redhead assures as they let go of the hug. "Can I touch your new hair?"

"Sure, go ahead."

As she touches her friend's new silver hair, it feels smooth and gentle.

"It feels smooth," April commented.

"I'm glad you like it," Hitomi feels complimented while wiping her tears.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll talk about changing you back to your old self tomorrow morning."

The two girls went to their sleeping bags to get some sleep. As they sleep, they were facing one another with smiles on their faces and holding each other's hands. This is the best reunion they could ever have.


	6. Villain Alliance

In the Shredder's headquarters, he has a meeting with a demon wearing a purple outfit.

"What do you want?" he asked the demon as she kneels down before him.

"An alliance," was her reply.

"Explain."

"The Half-Kraang, and I propose to deal with this problem with your help. Now that you're working with the Kraang, that is."

As he thought about this for seconds, Shredder might even have uses for her, and looks satisfied of her proposal.

"Very well. Let's see what you can do... Naomi."

Naomi started to smile of this moment. She is the demon who manipulated Nemissa on her attack towards April all those years ago. This is whom April will get for revenge towards her tragedy.


	7. Lecture and Spar

_Ten years ago…_

_Two girls were in a shade of a large tree. In it, April was lying on the grassy fields. The other girl walked up to her and looked down on her from above. This was Hitomi and they were glad to be with each other._

_"Oh, it's you, Hitomi," April looks glad. "How are you doing? You're okay, right?"_

_"Yes, I'm okay. It's just that... um..." her friend can't find the right words to say for the question._

_"What's the matter? What, you get in another fight with Nemissa?"_

_"Yes, I did, April," Hitomi replied as her smile turns into a frown._

_"Geez, you two need to learn how to get along. Seriously," the redhead looks bothered for their relationship._

_"I'm hoping she's learning," the brunette stated._

_"Let's hope so."_

* * *

><p>This is a dream that Hitomi couldn't forget as she wakes up from it. As she did, she takes a look at April sleeping next to her. Seeing a reunion like this is enough to make her smile and thinking about what happened last night is heartwarming for both of them.<p>

"Thank you, April, for accepting me even when I look like Nemissa," Hitomi whispered to her friend before she gives a kiss to her cheeks.

She reaches to her suitcase to get her toothbrush and toothpaste so that she can brush her teeth. As she reaches the bathroom in the lair, she washes her face. Then she brushes her teeth. As she stopped, she turns her attention to her reflection to look at her new face with a sign of dismay.

_Why did those two have to fight each other?_ she sighed as she thought on the conflicting sisters.

"I see you look troubled on their sibling rivalry, Hitomi," Splinter arrived from behind her.

"Splinter!" the girl is surprised to see him as she looks from behind.

As soon as they get to the dojo part of the lair, the rat master has something to tell her, and they were sitting on the floor for the conversation.

"I'm sure you have questions to ask me, young lady," he started.

"Yes, I do. Like how do you know who I am? Who are you, really?" his guest asked.

"For the first question, I've been watching your moves. Second, here's the secret. My name is Hamato Yoshi, and I'm a fan of your group."

Hearing the answer to the second question gives the girl a hint.

"Wait, did you say you're Hamato Yoshi? _The _Hamato Yoshi? That ninjutsu master whose home in Japan was burned down and loses his wife and daughter?"

"Yup, that's me," was the reply.

"I'm so excited! I'm a big fan, and I read a lot about your work. Can I have your autograph?" Hitomi looks really excited and pulls out a small notebook and pen.

"Sure, why not?" Splinter agreed and signed to the notebook before giving the items back to her.

"I see you survived, but how did you become like that and having a family of four turtles?"

"That's the story you're so going to hear."

He told her of the story of how he turned into an anthropomorphic rat when he got some mutagen spilled on him after he got into contact with some rat. As for the turtles, they mutated into the way they are. Realizing he could no longer live a normal life, he lived in the sewers to train them in the art of ninjutsu.

"That is quite a story," Hitomi commented.

"Same here," April appeared by the doorstep of the dojo before sitting next to her best friend.

"April, just in time," Splinter commented before continuing on. "To start off, I know about the demon inside you, Hitomi."

"You mean Nemissa? How so?" the now silver-haired girl asked.

"Let's just say she's an ally of mine one time before I became like this," was the rat's reply. "I never thought about she's the one April's after."

"It's a long story you're so going to hear."

Hitomi told him of how April and Nemissa are two sisters living in harmony with each other. That is until a figure named Naomi has manipulated the latter as they burned down their home and leave April to die.

"Quite a tragedy. Reminds me of what happened to me back then," Splinter commented. "Anyway, April, you shouldn't be fighting Nemissa out of revenge on that day."

"Why not?" the redhead asked with her arms crossed, still couldn't let go of her grudge on her demon sister.

"Because it won't make you feel better. You'll just be empty. Besides, you remind me of someone who is like that."

"Who?" April looks curious on the matter.

"It's Karai, or should I say, Miwa."

The revelation has put the girls into shock.

"Miwa? As in your own daughter?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, _that_ Miwa," Splinter replied, then added. "She thought I killed her own mother when it was Shredder's doing. The point is, April, you shouldn't take your grudge on that devil too much. If you think about doing I think you're doing, then you're empty. You'd be just like Miwa. Never take everything out on your own. If you do that, then you'll fail. What makes a good kunoichi is being an empath who can sense an individual's mental or emotional state. Never forget your friends, and never run away from your destiny."

"I'll remember that..." April said.

"At least you're lucky you didn't try to kill your own sister possessing your friend's body. With this, despite the bad things she has done to you, you're still protective of her. Keep that in mind."

"I'm glad you sensed that feeling."

April then leaves the room, unsure on what she will do next.

"I'm sure she has got what it takes to stop my own daughter. Take care of her, Hitomi Tono. I'm counting on you," Splinter told her friend.

"Yes, I will gladly accept the request. Besides, I can put up a fight as well," the transformed girl agreed to the task.

"Really? Show me what you've got."

It is then they stand up from the floor and put up fighting stances. As they charge, Splinter makes his move by landing a punch, but Hitomi grabbed it and lands a punch on her own. Despite this, he sends a barrage of punches and a kick, but she dodges them and goes behind him to send a kick to his back. He sends a kick from below, and the transformed girl jumps to dodge it and as she punched, he blocks. Luckily, she is using this as a distraction to send a kick to his stomach and a punch that throws him to a wall.

"Well, that's good. I believe you can fight. What, can't you fight in a video game, but can fight in a book?" he commented.


	8. Meeting Exteria

Meanwhile, something just comes out of the sky in the daylight of New York City. It comes out a person, but it's not just any person. It's a woman whose face is completely covered and has a silver samurai ponytail, and wearing white armor and black bodysuit. What's more is that she carries a big sword made of steel. As she landed on the rooftop of one of the buildings, she looked at the in such stance as if she is looking for her prey.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Help!" a scream is heard and it's from a boy, so she comes to look at it.

In fact, Casey is the one screaming because he's being attacked by a giant mutated beaver and a mutant plant. He can put up a fight, but he is surrounded.

"You! You dare to harm such innocent boy?" the masked woman appeared. "I won't let you get away with this."

As the monsters turn to her, she pulls out her big sword from her back, and then charges to the monsters. With a swing of her sword, she puts down the beaver, and another blow towards the plant. That is too easy for her to do, especially when she's a powerful warrior.

"Woah!" Casey is all he could said of her actions. "That was totally awesome! Thanks for the help!"

As the masked warrior looks at him, he could see her face is completely covered by her mask and that he couldn't tell of her emotions.

"Don't mention it, kid. Just watch your back," she said in a mechanical voice before pulling out a photo of a girl he knows of. "By the way, have you seen this girl?"

"April?" Casey takes a photo to have a close look. "Why? What do you want with her?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand," was her reply. "Can you arrange a meeting with her?"

"I don't know..."

"It's her destiny to meet me."

As soon as he heard those words, Casey would agree to let her meet April. As a sign of agreement, he nodded.

"Good. Tell her to meet me in some warehouse by the docks tonight at 9 PM," the woman said.

"Wait, before you go, who are you?" the teenage boy asked.

Upon hearing this question...

"My name is Exteria. That's all you need to know," the warrior said before leaving him.

Casey looked at her, then to the photo, as he could wonder what's this destiny April has with the masked warrior he just met.


	9. The Warehouse

Outside of the streets in New York City, April and Hitomi has decided to hang out together. It's been good for them because they've been waiting for this years ago.

"It's good to know you have those mutant turtles and a rat for friends," the latter commented.

"Good to comment on it," the former agreed to it.

Suddenly, they've been approached by a superficial woman, and Hitomi is in dismay, having met her before in the warehouse district of the city she lived in.

"Hey, you two girls are such a couple," she commented on their relationship before insulting their clothes. "But I suggest both of you should do something about your lame ass clothes. They don't look good on either of you at all."

This insult has enraged both April and Hitomi, having cross-popping veins in their foreheads.

"April?" the latter asked to beat this woman up as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, let's beat her up," was the reply.

As a result, April sends a punch on the woman's face while Hitomi sends a kick on her head. That makes them feel better as they continue their walk.

"Some people just can't tell their clothes are lame," the woman commented with stars on her head before fainting.

"That felt good," April smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Hitomi said the same thing.

Before they could do an activity on their own, the two girls are being approached by Casey.

"Casey, what is it?" April asked while he catches his breath.

"Um, some warrior has told you to meet her by the warehouse on the docks by 9PM," the teenager replied. "But she said that you should come alone. If you want, you can bring Hitomi with you."

Upon hearing that comment, April has decided to take the invitation to go to the place.

* * *

><p>By 9 PM, she and Hitomi are walking to the warehouse to find out what that masked woman want.<p>

"Are you sure it's right to go in by ourselves?" the white-haired girl asked while looking around.

"Don't worry, the Turtles are outside for backup. I'll call them with my T-Phone," her friend reassured by pulling out her phone.

"That's thoughtful."

Suddenly, the two girls find themselves being surrounded by Krang aliens with their exosuits and rayguns pointed at them.

"Krang has found the subject known as April O'Neil," one Krang stated.

"So is the human possessing a demon inside," the other said.

"Preparing for neutralization!" they said together.

"Ready, Hitomi?" April asked her friend as she pulls out her fan.

"Ready, April," Hitomi replied while putting up a fighting stance.

The two girls charge at the Krang; April makes a slash from two of them with her fan, while Hitomi makes a punch on one Krang and kick to the other. As one of the Krang are standing, Hitomi sends a barrage of punches towards and then a kick to it.

"That went well," the latter commented before she noticed her friend is looking tense so she approached her closely with concern. "April, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I feel myself shaking," the redhead replied of her worry. "It's not the Krang I'm worried about. What got me so spooked?"

"It's been a long time... Dark One," a female mechanical voice spoke, and it's from a white figure appearing to them. Due to her being at their presence, April could feel fear in front of her. The figure wears a mask but her gaze is still focused on her that her knees are going out on him.

"What do you mean, a long time? I never met you before," April said with the sensation of fear on her throat.

"You!" Exteria pointed to Hitomi.

"Are you talking to me?" the latter asked.

"Yes, I am talking to you. Get out of here. This is between us," the warrior said and with no other choice, Hitomi has decided to stay out of this. She focused on her friend next. "Your voice, it's quivering. Are you afraid? Do you fear me?"

"Who are you?!" April exclaimed.

"The person who will cleanse the world of you," Exteria replied.

"What?!"

It is then that April realized that the masked warrior she is fight against right now is the person whom she is going to meet by the warehouse.

"So you're the one Casey told me to meet."

"Darkness pours out of you, infecting our world with its evil. I shall staunch that flow... by cutting you down!" Exteria exclaimed as she pulls out a sword that is as tall as she is and puts up a menacing stance at the redheaded teenager.

"'Staunch the flow'? What are you talking about?" April pulls out her fan while stopping her trembling in front of her.

"I am the justice. I am the judge. I am the sword. With blade in hall, I shall cut down the sins of this world, and cleanse it with the burning fire. I am Exteria! The end has come!"

The half-Krang mutant runs towards Exteria with their weapons locked for a brief time before getting out of it. As April tries to land another hit, the tough warrior keeps on blocking them and even jumping backwards to dodge her blow from above. Next, Exteria pushes her hard, throwing her to the boxes. Hitomi is seen watching this, and she looks shocked on how strong the masked warrior is.

As April looked at her opponent, this is going to be a tough fight.


End file.
